Alejandro and Tyler
This article focuses on the interactions between Alejandro and Tyler. Overview From past history, Tyler is one of many people Alejandro immediately targets as both a potential alliance member and a means of furthering himself in the game. He holds little to no respect for Tyler as a human, disdained by his poor physical coordination, stupidity, and lack of any helpful skills whatsoever. Regardless, Alejandro elects to keep him around until he outlives his usefulness. Other than flirting with his girlfriend, Tyler harbors no obvious negative views towards the latter, and obeys his every instruction even against his better judgement. Alejandro tries this approach on Tyler once again and it works to his advantage from Tyler's extreme loyalty. They, along with Sadie, form an alliance on their team. This time though, because of Tyler improving his usefulness, Alejandro doesn't try to get rid of him nearly as sooner, and is even visibly shocked when Tyler is eliminated in Samey-Bot's Revenge. It seems that Alejandro has begun to harbour feelings for Tyler, eventually forming a close bond between the two individuals. Despite this, in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Alejandro betrays his alliance with Tyler, believing Tyler has out lived his usefulness and had become to big of a threat to remain in the game. ''Total Drama Around the World'' Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions Alejandro tells Noah and Tyler to take their bickering somewhere else. ''Total Drama Toxic Brawl'' A Radioactive Beginning Before the challenge, Alejandro wants to speak with Tyler in private, but they are interupted by Chris. Alejandro pats Tyler on the back and congratulates Tyler for winning the challenge for their team. Tyler confronts Alejandro about his obvious alliance with Sadie, and asks Alejandro if he could join them. Alejandro allows Tyler to join and tells Sadie that he doesn't remember Tyler being interested in building alliances. Tyler informs both Alejandro and Sadie that Dave could be useful for their alliance. Later on, Tyler states in the confessional that it is risky being in an alliance with the villainous Alejandro and Sadie, but sticks to the alliance because it will be helpful to further him in the game. Alejandro informs Tyler, that their first target should be Noah, making Tyler extremely happy. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Alejandro agrees to the plan that Sadie and Tyler had come up with, wanting to eliminate Jasmine. As Tyler roots for his team during the first round, he informs Alejandro and Sadie that they should carry out their plan to eliminate Jasmine. Tyler joins Alejandro and Sadie later on, and joins in their conversation, asking what they were talking about. Tyler is informed by Alejandro that Dawn had told him something, and before finishing the story, Chris once again interupts them. Alejandro tells Tyler later on that Heather apparently isn't his true love, shocking Tyler. Tyler tells Alejandro that Dawn is probably lying and that Heather loves him. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Alejandro and Tyler greet each other in the morning. Tyler is shocked after seeing Alejandro and Noah talking to each other, believing that they are bonding with each other. After Alejandro is left out of the challenge, Tyler asks Chris if he could join the challenge, but is ignored. Noah believes that Tyler only wants Alejandro to join, as he would jail at the challenge, and therefore eliminate him. Tyler is confused and grabs Noah and informs him that they had an agreement about an alliance. This allerts Alejandro, causing him to ask the two of them if they are involved in an alliance together, as he still believes that Noah and Tyler hate each other. Noah tells Alejandro that the previous day Tyler told him to eliminate Alejandro. Tyler refuses this, and informs Alejandro and Noah that he would rather take out a floater. Later on, Noah attempts to convince Tyler to vote off Alejandro, stating that he was inactive during the challenge. Tyler informs Noah that anyday Alejandro is much stronger than him. Tyler moves to Alejandro and tells him he hates Noah. Alejandro and Tyler both agree when Sadie tells them they must vote off Jasmine if they lose the challenge. Tyler high fives Alejandro after hearing that they had won, but in the end the decision was changed and their team lost. Alejandro congratulates Tyler after he recieved a marshmallow at the elimination ceremony. Alejandro&TylerTalk.png|Alejandro and Tyler speak before heading to the challenge. Alejandro&Noah&TylerArgue.png|Alejandro, Noah and Tyler all argue at the challenge, about Noah telling lies about Tyler. Alejandro&Sadie&TylerPlanJasmine.png|Alejandro, Sadie and Tyler's plan to eliminate Jasmine works out at the elimination ceremony. Toxic Battle of...Doom! Alejandro, Sadie and Tyler are all extremely happy and glad that their plan to eliminate Jasmine worked out perfectly. Tyler asks Alejandro if he has found out who is true love is yet. Alejandro just informs Tyler that there is no such thing as true love, and that Dawn is just messing with him. Both Alejandro and Tyler makes fun of the other team for voting off Courtney, who is a strong contestant. As Alejandro volunteers for exile, Tyler wishes him luck and fare-wells him. En-Toxicating Tyler informs Owen that Alejandro and Sadie are trustworthy, following them during the challenge. Tyler tells Alejandro to wait up, before tripping over a rock and landing on top of Alejandro. Tyler apologizes to Alejandro, and helps him up. Alejandro then thanks Tyler for his help, although has vented anger. Sadie approaches Alejandro, Owen, and Tyler and tells them that they need to talk strategy. Alejandro says that the team will eventually find out that they are working together. Mutant Kingdom Lightning informs Alejandro that Sadie and Tyler are playing him, making Alejandro "off his game". Alejandro states in the confessional that Lightning is right, and that Sadie and Tyler have been calling all the shots. He then states that he will still stick in the alliance for now. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Tyler notices that Alejandro is limping and makes sure that Alejandro is fine. Alejandro tells Tyler that his ankle is just weak. Lightning tells Alejandro that Sadie and Tyler are making him weak, which angers Tyler to the point of pushing Lightning over. He tells Lightning that he and Sadie are not the reason why Alejandro is weak. Both Alejandro and Tyler agree that Dave must help to win the challenge, in order to stay in the game longer. Tyler agrees with Scott that Alejandro is going to have a hard time eating the maggot he must eat. After Alejandro finishes eating the maggot, Tyler gags at the sight. Alejandro wishes Tyler luck when he must eat a stew of nails. Alejandro is shocked when Tyler actually eats all of the stew of nails. Alejandro&TylerHelp.png|Tyler asks Alejandro if he is fine, after he starts limping around the cabin. Alejandro&Sadie&TylerAgree.png|All three Alejandro, Sadie and Tyler agree that Dave better help in the challenge or he will be eliminated next. Alejandro&SadieLuckTyler.png|Alejandro and Sadie wish luck to Tyler when he ahs to eat nail stew. Fun Zone 3.0 Alejandro is shocked when Chris reveals that Tyler is switching teams, only to be informed that he instead is switching teams with Scott. Tyler fare-wells Alejandro and wishes him luck. Mutant See, Mutant Do As Alejandro lands in the bottom two alongside Samey, Tyler becomes worried. Tyler is shocked and surprised when Alejandro pulls out the hidden immunity idol and uses it, eliminating Samey. Samey-Bot's Revenge During the challenge, Alejandro and Tyler team up along with Sadie. However, Sadie is caught early on during the challenge, leaving Alejandro and Tyler by themselves. They move through the caves, only to caught by Samey-Bot as well. They are put into a cage with Sadie, where Tyler realizes he could use his fingers to break open the cage, allowing them to be freed. Alejandro tells Tyler that he doing great when he is trying to break open the cage, although is probably sarcastic and amused by Tyler's pain. Tyler tells Alejandro and Sadie that they owe him big time for this, as it hurts his fingers a lot. Tyler tells Alejandro that he could probably fit through the gap when he manages to open the cage a little. Tyler notices the Chris' hair gel and informs Alejandro and Sadie that they should get it to help them out of the cage. Tyler gets a rock from Sadie and tells Alejandro he should hit the hair gel with it. They are able to get the hair gel, where Alejandro informs Tyler they should rub the gel on the bars. Tyler gets frustrated when Alejandro gets stuck and pushes him out. Before the elimination ceremony, Alejandro and Tyler agree on voting off Noah, obtaining Lightning, Owen and Sadie into voting off Noah. Alejandro is shocked when Tyler lands in the bottom two alongside Noah, and is further surprised when Tyler is deemed eliminated. Alejandro and Tyler fist bump each other and fare-well each other. But before being hurled Tyler thanks everyone for making this season so fun, including Alejandro. Alejandro&Sadie&TylerMerged.png|Alejandro, Sadie and Tyler are all extremely that they have merged. Alejandro&TylerRunSameyBot.png|Both Alejandro and Tyler are captured by Samey-Bot in the challenge, right after Sadie was captured. EveryoneByeTyler.png|Alejandro fare-wells Tyler after he is eliminated, along with everyone at the dock of shame. Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize Both Alejandro and Tyler celebrate when they are picked to compete in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2. ''Total Drama All-Stars Take 2'' Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty Tyler is upset when he isn't placed on Alejandro's team. Alejandro attempts to manipulate the girls on his team including Lindsay, Tyler warns him to stay away from Lindsay. After the challenge ended, Tyler wishes luck to Alejandro. Tyler understands that Alejandro is still a villain, but that he still trusts him, and if they were to merge he would form an alliance with him again. Tyler further states that he is happy to be competing with Alejandro again. Tyler fare-wells Alejandro as he leaves to Boney Island after the elimination ceremony The Returning Record Holders As Alejandro returns from Boney Island, Tyler asks him if he had any luck with finding the hidden immunity idol. As Alejandro is cheering up Sky, Tyler asks for him to leave them alone. As Alejandro's team wins the challenge, Tyler congratulates him on his victory. The Rake-age When Sky reveals that Alejandro had kissed her, Tyler is surprised he would do that. In the confessional Alejandro reveals that if he gains Sky's trust, he will gain Tyler's trust. As Chris drops all the contestants into a mine, Tyler lands on top of Alejandro, where Tyler feels bad and helps Alejandro to his feet. Seeing his opportunity, Tyler asks Alejandro about forming an alliance if they were to merge. Alejandro reluctantly agrees to the alliance. In the confessional, Tyler believes that Alejandro is off his game and is untrustworthy lately. As Tyler teams up with Katie and Sky, Alejandro soon joins them only to team up with Anne Maria instead. Brawn Within a Beauty As Alejandro loses the challenge, Tyler wishes him luck at the elimination ceremony. Contestants Meet Insanity Both Alejandro and Tyler agree that Izzy is a nut job after Chris asks if she believes in elves. As Alejandro's team loses the challenge again, Tyler wishes him luck before the elimination ceremony. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater When Alejandro is switched to Team Brains, Tyler believes that Alejandro should have been on Team Brawns instead, only to be informed by Alejandro that he would fit all three teams. Blood's Downpour When Alejandro mentions one of his brothers, Tyler questions him how many brothers he has. Alejandro apologizes to Tyler and informs him he meant his cousin. Later on as Alejandro fell off the cliff into the ocean, Tyler helps him out asking if he was ok. Alejandro assures him he is fine. Greet It and Weep As Tyler falls through the boards during the challenge, Alejandro laughs at him. They're Jumping Around Like Kangaroos When Tyler wakes up in the morning, he greets Alejandro and tells him that it is unbelievable that they along with Cameron are last guys remaining in the game, which Alejandro agree's. Tyler starts a conversation, asking Alejandro about what he thought of Heather's baldness. Alejandro is confused why he is asking the question and replies that he still believes she is beautiful. Before finishing the sentence he leaves Tyler and tells him he'll talk to him later. During the challenge, Alejandro makes fun of the remaining four contestants, including Tyler that he is able to eat a buffet and they can't. Go Big or Go Home Alejandro loves the tension between Cameron and Tyler, after Cameron is eliminated at the elimination ceremony. A Slippery Little Sucker After what had happened in the previous elimination ceremony, Alejandro finally realizes that Tyler is a huge threat. He believes that Tyler must be eliminated soon. After being appraoched by Heather before the challenge, he is convinced by her that Tyler is a huge threat and must be eliminated. Both agree that if Tyler was to make the jury, he would win against anyone. Unknown to his plans, Tyler tries to convince Alejandro that Samey is a threat for the exact same reason. As Alejandro wins the challenge, Tyler congratulates him on his victory. Before the elimination ceremony, Alejandro reassures that Samey is going home, but instead Alejandro betrays his alliance with Tyler and votes him off. As Tyler is eliminated in a 4-1-1 vote, Tyler believes that Heather is the mastermind and blames her for everything. He warns Alejandro and the rest of the final five to be aware of her schemes. Tyler walks to the Flush of Shame and fare-wells everyone, and tells them that he had a great time being in the game with strong competitors, and thank them for making the experience so fun including Alejandro. Alejandro fare-wells Tyler. Alejandro All Stars 8.jpg|Alejandro believes that Tyler must be eliminated soon after proving being a threat. Alejandro&TylerStrategy.png|Alejandro and Tyler talking strategy about eliminating Samey for being a threat. AlejandroVotesOffTyler.png|Alejandro is convinced by Heather to vote off Tyler, which he carries through. Losers in Paradise As Chris asks Tyler about his thoughts of the final five, Tyler replies saying that Alejandro seems to not be himself and that all he cares about are the ladies in the competition. He believes that his mind is off the competition and that Heather is just playing him for his vote. Do You Think You Can Drama? Alejandro is visibly annoyed with Tyler's dare to kiss the person beside you. He is so annoyed by it that he can't kiss Sky and because of this, fails to complete the dare, causing his elimination. Opposites The Way As Alejandro joins the Jury House, Tyler welcomes him. Alejandro greets Tyler back. The Season's Seizing As Samey and Tyler are framed of being a couple, Alejandro tells Lindsay that he is sure he saw them kiss each other before, shocking Lindsay and Tyler. It Is My Time When it is Alejandro's turn to ask the finalists a question, he asks Samey to share some light on why she betrayed her love interest, Tyler. Trivia *Alejandro is the first male listed alphabetically, while Tyler is the last male listed alphabetically. *Both have been a main antagonist of a season; Alejandro in Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama Around the World, and Tyler in Total Drama Returns to the Island. *Both of their love interests have placed 9th in a season. **Lindsay placed 9th in Total Drama Returns to the Island. **Heather placed 9th in Total Drama Wild West. *Both are in a relationship with someone; Alejandro and Heather, and Lindsay and Tyler. *Both were apart of the Villains Alliance in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. *In Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, Alejandro was indirectly responsible for Tyler's elimination, while Tyler was also indirectly responsible for Alejandro's eliminaion. *Both Alejandro and Tyler appeared in 18 episodes of Total Drama All-Stars Take 2. *Both Alejandro and Tyler have placed 16th in a season. **Alejandro placed 16th in Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains. **Tyler placed 16th in Total Drama Wild West. See Also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships Category:Alliances